Each year, many homes and apartments are destroyed by fire. Most of these residences have smoke alarms which allow the residents to escape before suffering bodily harm. Smoke alarms are unifunctional devices that monitor for smoke and then sound an alarm upon detecting a threshold amount. These devices do nothing to prevent fires from starting in the first place.